


Ghost Voyeurs

by Bjarka99



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Romance, Season/Series 10, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjarka99/pseuds/Bjarka99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy react to the news that ghost!Anya has been around for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All Joss', Dark Horse's, whoever's. I'm poor.
> 
> Set at some point after Season 10 #20 (last published at date of posting), when the gang finds out that ghost!Anya has been haunting Xander for months.

_ _

"Can you believe Anya's ghost has been around for MONTHS, and he didn't tell us?" Buffy said, taking the covers off the bed.

  
"I know, bloody cruel, is what it is" Spike said, putting away the mess of clothes on the floor. "I was a ghost, it’s horrible enough when everybody can actually see and talk to you, I can't even imagine how hard it must've been for her."

  
"Do you think she sat through all our meetings, movie nights, battles..."

  
"Unable to affect the world around her or talk to anybody, to feed or touch or..."

  
"God, can you imagine Anya unable to have sex?" Buffy dropped a bunch of blankets on the floor. "Or even... take care of things herself?"

  
"Yeah, I can" Spike said emphatically. "Bloody awful, like I said."

  
"All she could do was watch us all going through our liv- oh, god" Buffy's eyes opened round like plates. "You don't think..?"

  
"What?"

  
Buffy dropped her voice down to a whisper.  
"You don't think she's been watching us have sex?"

  
"Oh, she's definitely been watching us!" Spike exclaimed. "Who else was she gonna watch?"

  
"We _are_  the only ones getting any around here."

  
"It's a choice between us and Xander rubbing one out."

  
"Ew!" Buffy gagged. "Gross, Spike!"

  
He smiled, pleased at her reaction. He walked around the bed, shedding his shirt on his way to her. He put his arms around Buffy and kissed her neck.

  
"Think she was here watching the other night, when you tied me down?" he asked, in between little nibbles on her throat. "Or the day you put on your little purple cock and gave it to me good?"

  
"Oh, god" she repeated, a little out of breath. Her hands were rubbing the naked sides of his torso, working their way to getting rid of his pants, soon. "What about the night with the strawberries and the whipped cream? Maybe she was watching then, too."

  
"Maybe" he said, hands up her blouse, toying with her hard nipples. She was practically trembling, desire exuding from every pore. "Maybe she's watching right now."

  
"You think?" she whispered. "Maybe... maybe we shouldn't."

  
Spike couldn't contain his laugh.

  
"You love it, Slayer" he said, holding her tight while trying to push her skirt down.

  
"What? No I don't!" Buffy sputtered, way too fast, way too red-faced. Spike chuckled.

  
"You've always had a thing for exhibitionism" he said, finally succeeding at getting her skirt off. It bunched around her ankles, soon to be followed by her blouse. "Getting away with it under everyone's noses, doing it in public places where anyone could've seen or noticed or walked in..."

  
She didn't answer, but she didn't need to. Her breathing, her heartbeat, the sweet smell coming from her knickers, it said it all.

Spike removed her bra, and moved Buffy's hands towards his zipper. She immediatedly started getting him out of his jeans.

  
"If we've got our very own ghost voyeur..." Spike sneaked a hand into her knickers, a finger inside her pussy, and then took it out, dripping with sweet, clear honey. Buffy watched intently as he sucked that finger, his own erection already in her hand. "Let's give her a good show."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
